coldmindfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf - Biography
His Human Life Wolf was born as son of a farmer somewhere between Bohemia and Hungary. Already as kid he was used to hard work, even tho he was rather thin and dainty by body shape. There were lean years for him and his family and some years of drought brought their ruin. So he moved out at the age of thirteen and with luck and a cheeky tongue he got to a blacksmith who took him as apprentice. With the years he grew up to a tall, muscular, but not coarse young man. As the old blacksmith died childless Wolf took over the smithy and could make himself a name at the landlord for his artistically crafted weapons. But also the work with horses and plain tools and carts for farmers brought him pleasure and he could find a solution to almost every problem brought to him. On this way he could make himself a humble but nice life. Today he not remembers this much anymore, the transformation into a vampire had made him forget almost everything, even his own mother tongue, even tho he still speaks with a slight accent. His First Years It happened at the age of 24 in a dark cold winters night when he was assaulted on his way back home from a pub. Without really knowing what was happening with him he was facing some exotic, slender, slightly bend blades of katanas. He tried to struggle but shadows were falling over him like a strange, demonic might and forced him down. The first time in his life he did seriously fear for his life. He was fighting to hell but in the end he lost and the world around him became black. When he gained back his senses he was already brought away. They traveled only at night and didn’t talk a single word with him. Only when they arrived an old mine they did pay attention to him the very first time. He faced an elder man and before Wolf knew what happened the other ones did cut his wrists. The older one watched calm and silent how Wolf did bleed to death and did not react on Wolf’s panic and begs at all, only when it was almost too late he did force his own blood down Wolf’s throat. The night of his transformation stayed Wolf locked away in a cell at the basement. He suffered the pain and agony of the turning without knowing what even happened. Scared and still weakened they picked him up at the next evening and released him from his prison, washed him, gave him new clothes and brought him to the Runekeeper. While he was getting his tattoo, five runes at the inner side of his left forearm, Siron, the elder guy from the night before, explained him what he actually had become. A vampire and first and foremost: his slave, a Narusz. He warned Wolf to obey and explained him what to avoid in order to survive, then he left again. Quickly Wolf understood that his previous life was over. His new master had his ways to get it in his head that he had no rights anymore, that he could do with him as he pleased. Wolf’s initially rebellion soon was running dry as he understood that it was healthier to obey. Mostly his master left him alone and only bothered him to drink his blood. So Wolf understood that he would have a more or less agreeable life when he just would obey. It was going along like this for some few month until Siron decided to send him on his first mission. He put a one of these Asian swords in his hand and sent him into enemy area. Wolf, who never really fought, only tightly survived. Heavily wounded he crawled back to Siron and even received a punishment for his failure additionally. For his life’s sake he soon got know to Marius, a slave like himself. Even tho Marius was like Wolf from Siron’s blood, he did not serve him, but David. David was Siron’s only real son, a real Torén and was treated by Siron like a normal living being, not as a tool how he liked to treat his Narusz. The first time when Wolf met with Marius he saved his life, the first of many times he did. Unasked and uninvited he stepped into a fight the inexperienced Narusz was about to lose and killed Wolf’s attacker. From this time on they kept meeting each other and Marius started – also unasked – to teach his little brother how to fight. Marius was no good teacher, but therefor even harder. Not only once Wolf cursed him baldy, but in fact both were glad that they got known to each other. As they didn’t have another one. Even tho they didn’t show outside, both of them where glad to have something like a family or at least an ally. A hard time With the time Wolf and Marius started to trust each other and also to entrust to each other. Not always there was time for it, often they couldn’t speak with each other for weeks long, but they both somehow felt that their common fate did bound them. As brothers. In this time Wolf had to make his way alone he tried to be as strong and brave as Marius, but often he was pushed onto his limits. He barely had social contacts what made him suffer a lot as he enjoyed company beyond words. Only when Siron allowed him to accompany him on a blood feast Wolf could befriend with other vampires. He also met with Kenji, who as Wolf knew was often seen in David’s company as well. Even tho Marius was often talking bad about Kenji, blinded by hate and bitterness, Wolf saw that the small Commander was everything but a bad person. He treated his Narusz very nice and trusted them, just as they trusted him. He didn’t take them as inferior vampires but as companion on whose he was allowed to feed from. As Kenji did know about the hate Marius carried for him Wolf and he decided to hide their contact in front of Marius to avoid to provoke or hurt him. Also Kenji despised the way David abused Marius, but by law his hands were bound and he had no right to interfere. But this contact between Wolf and Kenji in the end saved Marius’ life. Marius asked for the Challenge to become a real Torén, but he failed and the well known punishment was the death. Kenji was present when Lord Vejlon executed him and it was also Kenji who chased David away from Marius’ dying body and called for Wolf to let him see his beloved brother one last time. But Wolf didn’t even consider to give up on Marius. In a daring and rushed act he brought Marius to the Elrin and saved with this his life. It was also Wolf who was spending the next years every free minute with his brother while he recovered from the horrible injuries and the damage the silver caused in him. Wolf endured Siron’s punishments due to his repeating disappearance without any word of complain, downright emotionless, just to be with Marius. His first love ,This hard time bound the brothers even tighter. They trust each other blindly and often Wolf was for Marius the only anchor and save spot he had. Only Wolf ever saw him crying and only Marius knew about Wolf’s loneliness since Marius deserted to the enemy. So it was no surprise for Marius when Wolf was falling head over heel in love. It was a mortal girl, a young woman with sheer fairy-like beauty. Long blonde hair and skin as pure and soft as silk. For Marius it was very comprehensible that Wolf fell for her, but he tried to bring Wolf back down to earth. A Narusz was not allowed to turn a vampire and a relationship with a mortal was impossible at all. But Wolf was yearning for this girl. He did court her, flattered her, cared her and when she eventually also confessed her love to him he made the maybe biggest mistake in his life. He turned her. Always Wolf had dreamt about having an own family and also as vampire this wish was buried deep in his heart. Lovestruck and blinded he put all his hopes in this turning, well knowing that as vampire he was sterile and therefore not able to beget children he at least hoped for a loyal partner at his side who was standing for him and with whom he could become happy, so he ignored Marius’ warning words his brother not became tired to urge. But his hopes were deceived. Kyara raged when she got known to what he made out of her, she blamed him that he destroyed her life, ruined all her hopes and plans. What Wolf never before saw in Kyara’s eyes scared him to death: scorn. But not only Kyara’s hate pressed on his shoulders, also the fact that he heavily violated the Torénjha’s laws. He – a worthless Narusz – turned a vampire. If that would ever be revealed not only he would lose his life. So he was hiding Kyara. He brought her far away in a remoted village which was barely controlled by Torénjha and got her a hideout where she could stay. Again he was forced to oppose Siron’s orders, again he was bearing hard punishments for his disappearance and risked again and again to be accused escape and to be hunted down. Year by year he was fighting to keep this secret which only Marius knew about until one day a soldier of the Torénjha was send to tail him. Wolf was sentenced hard and Kyara was imprisoned. Still while he was taking the punishment Wolf made up his mind to desert to the enemy together with Kyara, just as his brother did. Barely recovered he put this plan into action, freed Kyara with Kenji’s help and made it still heavily injured in the Charema’s territory. The Elders of the Charema hesitated. Wolf was the Narusz of a member of the First Breed, after Lord Vejlon himself the highest ranked of the Torénjha. An extradition would have poured oil into the very troubled water of the war. So they imposed him a test which not only barely but almost impossible was to pass. He had to kill a Commander of the Torénjha along with all his Narusz. For weeks long he prepared under the vigilant eyes of a Paladin, observed and spied his target, a commander who owned even four Narusz. Then he dared to go for the attack. He killed the Narusz but the fight against the Commander he lost tightly and escaped. Nevertheless the Elders were impressed weather his skilles, accepted his request to join their Clan and made a Stalker out of him, a spy whose missions were leading him deep in the territory of the Torénjha. His daughter Kyara tho they declined. They had no use for her. Again Wolf was obliged to save her, serve her mood and protect her. Wolf knew she still had not forgiven him that he had turned her and pulled her in this war. So he demanded not only his love and care from him, but also his protection. Wolf loved her, but he was not sure if she was loving him back anymore. Yet he worked hard to make the almost impossible happen. With lot of patience he could teach Kyara at least very basic moves with the sword and with these poor skills she showed up at the Elder, requesting to join them as well. Also Kyara got a test to fulfill, similar to Wolf, but Wolf could trick not only the observing Paladin, also the Elder and help Kyara secretly to succeed. The Elder took her in and made as well a Stalker out of her. They both got similar missions to fulfill, but Kyara stubbornly refused to even do one move to fulfill the demands. All the tasks she got she brought to Wolf. He condemned her, so he had to care that she survived. This way Wolf was forced to secretly do two jobs, his own and also hers. The End of the War It surprised him truly when he got know that Marius turned a young woman. He liked her, she was a neat girl, but he sensed that this meant for Marius not only good. And in the end he was right. The Torénjha figured out the existence of their archenemy’s daughter and kidnapped her to just little time later trap Marius as well. Almost worried to death about his brother Wolf was catching Kenji for a talk, who did lead the mission of Marius’ capture, but Kenji brought no good news. Marius was poisoned with Deathblood and about to die. But he also brought news which let Wolf hope again, as they had found the unconsciousness body of Sorna, one of the ancient twin sister and Sorna was yearning for her sister, demanding Calina to be with her and to feed from her blood to return among the living. Wolf left back everything and went with Kenji and his brother, who officially was now handled as Kenji’s Narusz, to search Calina. After fights and misleads they finally found her, convinced her and brought her back. While Sorna was resurrected and the twins called the Final Battle, Marius laid down to die. Again it was Wolf who was calling out Siron his former master, defeated him in a fight and dragged him heavily wounded to heal Marius with his blood. It was rescue in the last second. Marius was cured but deeply exhausted and tired and returned to the Elrin and laid down for a Long Sleep. The Twins’ Reign The Clan now were broken, the vampires without any leads, so the twin sisters Sorna and Calina took over the lead of the vampires. A state of peace appeared, accompanied by uncertainty, a nervous keeping still, a waiting for what now would happen after all the centuries of war. And they all were indeed keeping still, Wolf, Kyara, Kenji, Lena, even Siron who joined them after he seen that now his might was erased by the disappearing of the Clans and well knowing that otherwise they would have killed him. They kept still and waited what would happen. And it did happen. The sisters called for Marius and appointed him to a “Peacekeeper”. They gave him Runes which they tattooed in his skin and weapons which wear as well decorated with Runes. It was a reunion with a bitter taste when Marius showed up in the old mine – Vejlon’s former residence, they had taken over – with the runes on his body, the weapons in his hand and a stray dog who decided to follow him from how on at his side. But the missions not served any freedom. By the Runes the sisters could control Marius and abused him as their deadly marionette. He knew if he would refuse they would kill him, as the sisters not only possessed Ancient Gifts, the Runes even allowed them to use them over a large distance. And every time Marius tried to struggle he got known to these powers. Wolf worried after his brother, as after every of his missions Marius disappeared some days. Every time Wolf searched for him and every time he found him drugged, unconsciousness and with bleeding blind eyes. And without any idea what happened. The bound between Wolf and Marius was strong, but not strong enough to keep Marius from falling when Lena left him in this hard time. Marius lost all his will to live. Wolf sensed that this would be now the third time he was about losing his brother. But even before he could do anything Marius’ dog Chi came back from a walk without Marius, but injured and with a bloodstained sheath of Marius’ Tanto in his mouth. The Peacekeeper's Burden For Wolf it was obvious that Marius was kidnapped. Wolf and Siron figured out that those Runes on Marius’ skin were a construct the Twins built up to have absolute control over him. They worked simple but effective. The new Runes on his skin were Echo-Runes one half of one mean trap. The other half were a number of other Runes called Source-Runes. The Source called, the Echo replied. But sadly the only the Twins knew which Runes were used in Marius’ case as Source. Wolf and Siron visited the Sisters but they refused to tell. So they made up a plan to kidnap them. Wolf figured out in this time that he possessed similar abilities than the Ancient even if he was a very young vampire. He was able to hurt and injure from distance, so he could force them to tell the Runes and the description of the ritual with which the Echo could be called. Even more he found out the real meaning of a Peacekeeper. In the Sister’s eyes the root of all evil were the Torénjha, so they wanted to erase their bloodlines from the Earth. To this purpose they wanted to create an army from the blood of the most dangerous vampire – Marius. They collaborated with David who showed great ambition when he got known that it was about Marius and he made deal with the Twins that he would help them to built up this army when in return he not got killed by them and would be allowed to keep Marius after everything had been done. Marius meantime woke up in an old abandoned hospital, imprisoned and recognized shocked that he again was captive of his brother David, who tortured him again and again and again until he finally broke. David could block every memory from his mind with the help of some other Runes on Marius’ body and had – again – a fresh and virgin but very skilled little slave. He formed and army of eight vampires from Marius’ blood and started to attack the remaining ex-Torénjha. But Wolf did find Marius not long after his memory was deleted. He captured him and removed parts of his skin to get rid of the Runes and slowly Marius started to remember that he had a past, nothing more yet, but enough to know that he had a past. David tried to get him back and attacked the house they used as hideout. It was the very first time Wolf stood up against Siron who wanted to hand over Marius to David instead of risking an attack. So Wolf thrown him out of the house, without weapons just moments before David and his soldiers arrived. The battle was heavy but they won. David and the soldiers were defeated and killed or captured. But Marius broke down completely when his memories came back, when he remembered what David had done to him. Wolf brought him to Maruun, the Sisters’ last hint before they went into exile in Siberia for a Long Sleep. Maruun could manage to cut the connection between the feelings and the pictures of some memories, so Marius slowly restored and stayed at Maruun for a while, now knowing that he was once his mentor. Maruun told him about his education and his apprenticeship. He told him what happened before David and what the real purpose of his life should be. And Marius accepted his fate and became the leader of the vampires. Today – The New Dawn While Marius slowly recovered, Wolf enjoyed the peace. After all the fights and worries he became tired, but he promised to support Marius with his duty to lead the vampire into a peaceful future. But the peace did not last very long. Wolf sensed how the steady closeness to David pressed on Marius, even tho David was kept save in a cell bloodless and chained, as well as the slowly approaching assaults on the streets. A new group of rebels formed and called each other the New Dawn, a group which not accepted Marius’ laws which forbid the vampires to keep slaves and drink vampire blood, led by ex-Torén. Wolf urged Marius to do something against these threats, but Marius was haunted by his own demons. We has going all rampage, killed David and escaped to Sasa. Wolf was left back with all the tasks and duties Marius left behind. So Wolf was called to take over these duties as he not long ago promised his brother, and took over the lead of the vampires incognito while Marius was away. He barely slept anymore and worked almost the whole time until the night which changed everything. Kenji and Kyara left for a blood hunt and Wolf stayed at home to work. He forgot the time and didn’t notice how it became day. Only at noon he figured out that neither Kenji nor Kyara returned yet. At dusk the first E-Mail arrived. The Dawn had captured Sasa, Kenji and Kyara Marius returned into the headquarter and together they developed a plan to free them. Their plan worked, but it was too late. They already had brutally raped Sasa countless times, cruelly tortured Kenji and did medical experiments on Kyara, injected her a drug which turned the blood in her veins solid. While Marius cared Sasa Wolf was alone with Kyara, who suffered whole horrible pain even tho she was paralyzed . So Wolf came to the only conclusion left for him. He brought her to a nearby lake and beheaded her. In this night Wolf’s soul shattered. He lost all his hope for peace. To see his brother in love with Sasa, to see him happy with Sasa against all the odds... he could not help but it hurt him beyond words. He could not be happy for Marius and for that he hated himself. Towards Sasa he became rough, unfair and hard. He threatened and assaulted him harsh, but inside he felt just dead, empty and broken. The issues with the Dawn grew to a war as they went very aggressive against the free vampires and it happened that they could capture Sasa and Kenji again during a mission. While Sasa got over it without injuries, Kenji was brutally tortured and abused even if his captivity only took no longer than 24 hours. It took weeks to heal his body, but the soul of this old warrior didn’t heal, so he decided to end his live and burn in the morning sun. Wolf and Sasa found him in time and saved him, but still this death wish kept vivid in his mind. But he made a deal with Marius that he would go with Sasa, who once also brought Marius back to life, and would let him teach to live and smile again just as Sasa did with Marius once back. But as the attacks became stronger and more aggressive, Marius ran out of worthy skilled warriors and after several weeks he had to call Sasa and Kenji to come back. They never arrived. Marius got a call from Sasa that they had an accident but when he and Wolf arrived they only found Kenji still in the damaged car. Sasa’s cellphone was dropped on the ground. They searched after Sasa like mad and Marius went almost insane out of worries but they didn’t find Sasa, he kept disappeared. Marius broke down and Wolf and Kenji just could keep him alive with strong medicine. Once again Wolf took over the leadership and he gave his best also to search after Sasa, but when even after months the exotic Hunter kept disappeared. The Dawn hadn't gotten him as they would have used him as tool against Marius immediately. So they had to assume that Sasa was dead. Only Marius desperately refused to believe in this. And one night when Wolf was on one of his very rare blood hunts to get maybe one or two hours of distraction in one of the best Clubs around he saw him. Sasa, on stage, healthy and beautiful like a young god he curled himself around the pole, seducing and bewitching the guests. Category:Characters Category:Browse